The things i never know i wanted
by Geekygirl669
Summary: Mike Finds out some unexpected news on the day of his youngest sons birthday. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

family. the one thing Harvey never thought he wanted but now couldn't live without.

Mike getting pregnant wasn't in the plans for anyone.  
hell, Harvey was expecting there one night stand to stay a one night stand.  
but then Mike got pregnant and Harvey knew he needed to step up and be there for his kid.  
it took both of them awhile to realis they wanted to be more than friends and even longer to admit it to each other.  
by the time they decided to give dating a try there son Theo was a month away from celebrating his first birthday.  
things moved quickly for the two of them after that.  
Harvey proposed to Mike on there first anniversary. and they got married six months later.  
they decided to have another baby two years into there marriage and after two months of trying Mike found out he was pregnant. seven months later their son Teddy was born.  
then a year and a half after that they had twin boys Hunter and Harley.  
the pregnancy with the twins was tough of Mike so they decided no to have any more kids again after that.

that leads us to where we are now.  
the twins 8th birthday party is later that day and Mike hasn't been able to leave the toilet all day.

"You okay babe?" Harvey asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"no," Mike said from his spot on the floor next to the toilet.

"you've been puking every morning for a week now" Havey pointed out worried about his husband.

"I know," Mike said as he slowly stood up.

"You should really see a doctor." Harvey pointed out as Mike walked over to the sink.

"I will call the doctor up later and book an appointment. right now we have to go and watch our sons open up their birthday presents." Mike said smiling as he walked over to Harvey. "I'm surprised they haven't already started opening them."

Harvey just smiled before grabbing Mikes hand and pulling then out of the bathroom and into the living room where their sons were waiting. "who's ready to open their birthday presents?" Mike asked happily.

"We are." the twins shouted back just as happily.

the family of six settled down in the living room as the twins opened there presents.

"We both know why I've been sick for over a week now," Mike said as he and Harvey were getting ready.

"We don't know for sure." Harvey pointed out knowing exactly what Mike was talking about.

"what are we going to do if I'm pregnant?" Mike asked sitting on the edge of their bed.

"were going to have another baby that's what we're going to do." Harvey replied sitting down next to his husband. "we don't even know if you are pregnant yet so let's not worry about it right now."

"your right. well deal with the twins party today and tomorrow we'll get a pregnancy test and see if I am." Mike planned looking over at Harvey. "maybe we could get one after the party and find out tonight."

"Whatever you want babe," Harvey replied knowing that what Mike needed right now was for Harvey to just be there for him through this.

"Thanks," Mike said as he heard one of the kids shout from down the hall. "we should probably hurry up."

Mike and Harvey finished getting ready quickly before they made their way into the living room where all four of the kids were playing one of the twins new board games.

"can you four we need to get going," Mike said sad to be making them stop when they were actually all getting on.

"But we're playing dad," Hunter said sadly.

"would you rather play our board game or go to your Party?" Harvey told his son.

"party," Hunter said as if it was the obvious answer.

"then stop playing the game and help your dad get everything ready for your party," Harvey told the twins with a smile on his face.

"Okay Papa," Harley said as he got up and walked over to where Mike was sorting out the party stull while Hunter grudgingly followed his own brother.

the party was a success the twins having have a great time with their friends. with Theo and Teddy even having a good time even though no one their age was at the party.

luckily for Mike, he had promised the twins there favourite fizzy drinks to have with there dinner so he had to stop off on the way home and he was able to buy a couple of home pregnancy tests.

so that night once the kids were in bed Harvey and Mike were seat on the edge of there bed pregnancy tests next to them on the bed waiting for the timer to go off to see if Mike was pregnant.

"I hate the wait so much," Mike said squeezing Harveys hand.

"I've never had to wait before." Harvey reminded Mike.

"it was horrible with Theo. we weren't together, the last thing I wanted at the time was a baby. I was so nervous." Mike admitted looking over at his husband. "it was completely different with Teddy. we had been trying to have a baby and I was so excited when I saw the plus sign. the twins was kind of a mixture of both. we hadn't been planning on having another baby but I know I wanted another baby and I was pretty sure you wanted another two." Mike finished talking just as the timer went off on his phone.

Harvey worriedly handed Mike the pregnancy test and watched as his husband turned it over in his hand. "I'm pregnant," Mike said quietly a minute later. "what are we going to do Harvey?"

"were going to have another baby," Harvey said as he realised he was actually happy about this.

"I'm forty-two now Harvey there's more risks for the pregnancy. what if what happens with the twins happens with this one?"

"then we'll deal with it if that happens. after the twins when we decided not to have any more kids you were sad, you kept saying that you always wanted to have a big family. this is a really good thing, Mike."

"I know it is I'm just nervous." Mike said looking over at his husband. "of course I'm happy about this. another baby. I'm really happy." Mike said a couple minutes later when he two realised how happy he was about this.


	2. Chapter 2

by two and a half months into his pregnancy, Mike was reminded that morning sickness was the worst thing ever.

they hadn't told anyone yet wanting Mike to be out of his first trimester when they did.  
they were both about ninety per cent sure that Donna already knew (she did seem to know everything that went on in their lives)  
but Mike was struggling to keep it a secret from his friends, from his near-constant morning sickness to the fact that he was already showing.

"I think we should tell the boys," Mike said as he and Harvey drove to work.

"I thought we agreed to wait another three weeks," Harvey said confused.

"Yeah but there starting to notice that I'm sick every morning. Theo's already asked me if I'm okay multiple time today." Mike explained placing a hand on his just their baby bump. "plus I'm already starting to show."

"then we can tell them. whenever you want." Harvey said looking over at Mike. "when do you want to tell them?"

"Tonight, during dinner. I don't want to chicken out." Mike Told Harvey as the car pulled up to Pearson Specter Litt. "well talk about this more later."

"Okay." Havey agreed before the two of them got out of the car and made their way into the building to start a long day of work.

"We need to talk to you guys," Mike said to his sons as they were eating dinner.

"whats going on dad?" Theo asked looking between his fathers.

"you're going to have a baby brother and sister," Harvey said about a minute later when his husband still hadn't said anything.

"were what?" The twins asked at the same time shocked.

"were getting a baby brother or sister." Teddy helpfully repeated for his younger brother.

"I don't want a little sister," Hunter told his parents.

"We don't have any control over whether it's a boy or girl." Mike pointed out to his youngest.

"I think having a baby sister will be cool." Theo piped up hoping to be helpful.

"I don't care whether it's a boy or girl just think having a baby sibling will be cool," Teddy told his parents with a smile.

"yeah well, we don't want a baby brother or sister right Harley?" Hunter asked his twin brother.

"I think having a baby brother will be cool," Harley said quietly before nervously looking over at his twin brother.

"well I don't want a baby in the house. there annoying." Hunter said angry that even his twin brother wasn't agreeing with him.

"you don't really have much of a choice bud," Harvey told his son looking over at Mike to see that he looked kind of sad.

"He really doesn't want us to have another baby," Mike said sadly as he laid down in bed that night.

"hell get used to the idea before the babies here babe. remember hoe upset Theo was when we told him he was having a baby brother. by the time Teddy was here he was so excited about it."

"yeah but Theo was only five then. Hunter is eight. I don't know if hes going to get used to the idea of having a brother or sister so easily." Mike said as he worriedly pulled at his tee-shirt.

"let's just give him time babe," Harvey said as he seat down next to his husband.

two weeks later.

"why do you want to have another baby?" Hunter asked Harvey as he walked into his dads home office.

"because I loved it when you and your brothers were babies and me and dad would love to do it again," Harvey told Hunter.

"but they cry all the time. they keep you up all night."

"it's not all night bud and it's worth it," Harvey told him truthfully. he hated it when he was woken up in the middle of the night but he would happily be if it meant he got to have another baby.

"how is it worth it?" Hunter asked confused as to how his dad could think that it was worth it.

"if we weren't willing to go through sleepless nights we wouldn't have you." Harvey pointed out to his son. "and you were the worst out of all your brothers. for the first three weeks you would only sleep if someone was holding you."

"really?" Hunter asked shocked.

"Yeah. Look I know you can't see the bright side to having a brother and sister right now but can you try and keep an open mind. your dad and I are really excited about this. "

"I'll try," Hunter told his dad like it was the hardest thing hes ever had to do.

"thank you."

"I'm showing so much quicker," Mike observed the next morning as he was getting ready for work.

"yeah." Harvey agreed looking over at his husbands small baby bump.

"we've got the first ultrasound this afternoon. did you remember to ask Donna if she could pick the kids up from school for use?" Mike asked as he pulled his shirt on.

"of course I did," Harvey said walking into there ensuite. "she can't stay with them for long but I've told Theo he needs to be home straight from school."

"Okay," Mike said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "you can already see my baby bump."

"I thought we already established that."

"no I mean you can already see my baby bump through my shirt."

"You can't really babe," Harvey said looking over at his husband. "I mean unless you're looking for it you cant tell."

"You sure?" Mike asked nervously.

"I'm sure babe," Harvey reassured his husband with a smile.

Mike seat nervously in the hospital waiting room his leg bouncing up and down as he tried not to think about everything that could go wrong.

"everything is going to be okay," Harvey said to Mike trying to reassure him.

"but it might not be," Mike said back as the shaking in his leg only got worse.

"it is," Harvey said as he placed a hand on Mikes knee trying to stop his leg from bouncing up and down. "you need to think positive thoughts."

"I'm trying to Harvey," Mike told him. "I just can't help it."

"Mr Ross." one of the nurses said as she walked into the waiting room.

Harvey moved his hand from Mike's knee grabbing his hand as they stood up and followed the nurse back into one of the exam rooms.

the nurse did all the tests she needed to do before telling Mike to lay down on the exam bed and that the doctor would be in in a minute.

Mike pulled off his suit jacket handing it to Harvey before he laid down on the bed. "I hate having to come here in a suit," Mike said as he started to undo his shirt buttons.

"You could have changed before we came here." Harvey pointed out as Mike pulled his shirt off.

"I didn't have time," Mike said handing Harvey the shirt so he was left laying on the exam bed in just his undershirt and trousers. "I finished about five minutes before we had to leave."

before Harvey got the chance to reply Doctor Smith walked into the room with a smile on his face. "its been a while since I've seen you two. how have you been?"

"we've been great doc," Mike said smiling over at the doctor hes had for all four of his pregnancies.

"How old are the twins now?" Doctor Smith asked as he set up the ultrasound machine.

"they turned eight about two months ago," Harvey told him smiling.

"How old must little Theo be now?" Doc asked.

"he's almost sixteen," Mike said finding it hard enough to believe himself that his little boy was no longer little.

"This is going to be cold." the Doctor warned before placing the wand on Mikes stomach.

Mike and Harvey just started at the ultrasound watching there baby as the doctor did everything he needed.

"everything looks good." The doctor told them smiling. "if I remember right your going to want five pictures."

"Yeah please," Mike said smiling as he was handed a cloth to clean his stomach.

the doctor left to get the pictures giving Mike enough time to get his shirt and jacket back on. when he got back he handed Mike the pictures before telling them to book another appointment in about two weeks.

Harvey and Mike left the doctors office with a smile on there face happy about what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**The weeks later.**

"there's no need to be nervous," Harvey told Mike as they made their way to work. "there our friends there going to be happy for us."

"I know. I can't help but worry." Mike said placing a hand on his still small baby bump that was getting bigger by the day.

"well don't." Harvey said placing his hand on top of Mikes. "they were happy for us through all three of your previous pregnancies why would it be any different this time."

"I know Harvey. I know." Mike said as the car pulled up at the office. "I don't even know why I'm so worried."

Harvey just smiled remembering back to the other pregnancy and how Mike got really worried through them too before following Mike out of the car and into their office building.

"your pregnancy and your planning on telling everyone today," Donna said to Mike after Harvey had called her into his office to talk to them.

"Yeah. how did you know?" Mike asked looking over at Donn not really shocked that she knew.

"I overheard you two talking yesterday about telling use. and I've known you were pregnant for about two months." Donna said sitting down on the chair next to Mike. "I thought you two decided not to have any more kids."

"We had but," Mike said shrugging his shoulders. "we're really happy about this though."

"and I'm really happy to be getting a new niece or nephew. hopefully a niece this time." Donna said smiling.

"were planning on waiting," Harvey told her.

"again. why do you want to make me wait to know." Donna asked them jokingly.

"because we want it to be a surprise," Harvey told her.

"I'm happy for you to but Harvey you have an appointment in ten minutes so were going to have to cut this conversation short," Donna told them standing up.

"I'll see you at lunch," Mike said as he followed Donna out of the office.

telling everyone else when just as well as telling Donna. they were all happy for there friends. and happy to get another member of their little family.

"I can't wait for this baby to come," Mike said as he and Harvey laid in bed that night. " I loved it when they were babies and the most trouble they caused was keeping us up at night."

"yeah me too," Harvey said from where he was laying next to Mike hand on his baby bump. "I loved it when they were cute and innocent."

"careful Harvey you carings showing." Mike jocked for the hundredth time in their relationship.

"only for you and the kids," Harvey replied on automatic. "do you think maybe we should find out the gender this time?"

"no. I want it to be a surprise." Mike said knowing that finding out the gender before the baby was born was not something he wanted in his other three pregnancies and it's not something he wants in this pregnancy.

"then we don't find out." Harvey agreed mostly because a pregnant Mike was scarier then Donna. "we wait till the babies here."

"You can not work your way out of a baby shower this time Mike," Donna said as she walked into his office.

"yeah I can," Mike said not looking up from the work he was doing.

"no, you can't. I have four baby showers to make up for." Donna said sitting down in the chairs next to Mikes desk.

"This is my fourth pregnancy how do you have four baby showers to make up for?" Mike asked still not looking up at Donna.

"This maybe your fourth pregnancy but it's your fifth child so there for four baby showers."

"I still don't want a baby shower," Mike said finally looking up at Donna.

"yes you are. because me, Rachel and Jessica have wanted to through you one since your first pregnancy sixteen years ago. it's the least you can do." Donna said in a voice that Mike knows means there's no talking her out of this.

"fine. but it has to be small. only my close friends Donna. no random people I hardly know. got it." Mike said putting his foot down.

"okay. only your close friends." Donna said standing up. "it will still be amazing planning it." Donna added before she walked back out of Mikes office to tell all the girls.

"were getting a baby shower," Mike said walking into Harvey's office later that evening.

"We are now?" Harvey asked looking up from his computer. "Donna finally convinced you to let her throw you one."

"Yeah. it's going to be small but it's happening." Mike seat down opposite Havey before adding. "I tried to say no but she guilted me. and my hormones are everywhere right now so it worked."

"and she knows that," Harvey said with a laugh. "you getting ready to go get the kids?"

"yeah thought I would come and say goodbye before I left," Mike said sighing at the fact that he had to get up again.

"I'll see you when I get home," Harvey said standing up and walking round to help Mike up. "love you."

"love you two," Mike said before giving Harvey a quick kiss and walking out of his office.

"dad," Hunter said as he walked up to Mike.

"Yeah, Bud," Mike said looking down at his son.

"the baby. how long till it gets here?" Hunter asked nervously.

"About five months," Mike said just as nervously as Hunter had asked the question knowing his son wasn't all that excited about the baby.

"I've been thinking as long as the baby's a boy I don't mind if I get a little sibling."

"good." Mike said with a laugh all his nerves leaving him. "but I don't have any control over that."

"I know. I'm just letting you know." Hunter said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, Bud," Mike said still finding this whole situation funny.

"I'm going off to watch TV," Hunter said as he turned around.

"you do that buddy."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I would love to know what you thought in the comments.

I have read through and tried to correct all of my mistakes but I might have missed some and if I have please let me know so I can correct it .


	4. Chapter 4

"did you find out the sex?" Donna asked as Mike and Harvey got back from their last sonogram.

"no Donna we did not," Mike said walking past her and into Harvey's office. "even if we wanted to the doctor couldn't see. the baby doesn't want us to know whether it's a boy or girl."

"I don't get why you don't want to know?" Donna said following Mike into Harvey's office leaving the man himself standing next to her desk.

"because I like it being a surprise," Mike said sitting down on Harveys sofa his hand automatically going to his ever-expanding baby bump. "not much else is a surprise when you're the one carrying the baby."

"Leave him alone Donna," Harvey said as he finally walked into his office.

"I'm being nice," Donna said jokingly back. "you obviously don't have to find out if you don't want to. doesn't mean I have to get it."

"no, you don't. but right now I'm the one with back pain who needs to pee every five minutes." Mike said leaning back on the sofa a bit. "I had forgotten how uncomfortable pregnancy is."

"And watching you be this uncomfortable while pregnant is the reason I'll never be," Donna said standing up. "Harvey you have an appointment in the conference room in ten minutes. don't be late." Donna added before leaving his office.

"You want me to get Donna to get your work so you can do it in here?" Harvey asked Mike seeing how comfortable he was.

"No. As much as I would love to sit here I think it's probably best if I go back to my office. finish my work there." Mike said pushing himself up hand going straight back to his stomach when he felt the baby move. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later." Harvey agreed as Mike left his office.

"can we just order take out tonight? I fancy Chinese." Mike asked as he and Harvey were sitting in the car on their way home from work.

"sure. I don't really fancy cooking anyway." Harvey said shooking MIke as the man normally preferred a home-cooked meal over takeaway.

"The boys will be happy. they know they can watch TV while we eat dinner if it's takeaway." Mike said with a smirk. "and I've never been so happy we told them that. eating at the dinner table is killing my back."

"We can eat in the living room from now on if its easier for you," Harvey suggested trying to help Mike in any way he can.

"right now I can take eating dinner at the table in about a month I might take you up on that offer though," Mike said as the car pulled up in front of their apartment building. "I don't remember the back pain being this bad when I was pregnant with the twins."

Harvey just smiled not sure how to reply to that before he got out of the car walking around to the other side to help Mike out.

"Thanks," Mike said before the two of them made their way into their apartment building.

"what's for dinner?" was the first thing Hunter asked when his dads walked through the door five minutes later.

"Hey, bud. yeah our day was good how was yours?"Mike said sarcastically walking past his son.

"right sorry. hey dad, hey papa. what's for dinner." Hunter asked following MIke into the kitchen.

"were going to order Chinese in a bit," Mike said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"how long is a bit? I'm starving." Hunter asked sitting down at the table.

"once me and your papa have gotten out of our suits and our ready for dinner." Mike said as he put the bottle back in the fridge. "shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."

"good," Hunter said before walking back into the living room.

Mike laughed at his son before walking into the hallway were Harvey had just finished saying goodbye to their babysitter.

"I think we should hurry up and get ready for dinner our son is starving," Mike said with a smile.

"then we better get going," Harvey said taking Mike's hand and pulling him down the hall to their bedroom.

half an hour later the family of six were all sitting in the living room eating their dinner as a family-friendly movie was playing on the TV.

"I love Chinese," Teddy said from his spot on the floor next to the coffee table.

"me to bud," Mike said as he placed Nutella in his Chicken.

"I love Chinese just not the way you're eating it, dad," Teddy added looking over at what his dad was doing to his food.

"It's called being pregnant bud. you eat weird things." Mike told him.

"I can see," Teddy said back with a smirk that reminds Mike so much of Harvey.

"just eat your food," Mike said with a fond smile.

"I can't believe I decided to go through this again," Mike said as he Donna and Rachel got some of the last preparations ready for Theo's sixteenth birthday party.

"what the party?" Rachel asked confused looking up at her best friend.

"no pregnancy," Mike said leaning back trying to get the pain in his back to ease up.

"yet you keep going through it." Rachel said with a laugh.

"yeah well the outcome is worth it so," Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"so stop complaining." Rachel said getting up and walking over to the kitchen table.

"stop complaining in front of us carry on in front of Harvey," Donna told him as she followed Rachel over to the table. "its fun watching him suffer."

"your evil," Mike said pushing himself up from the sofa. "but it is a little bit fun," Mike admitted with a small smile before he walked over to Rachel and Donna.

"your both evil."

"how many presents have we got left to wrap?" Mike asked taking a seat on one of the chairs around his Kitchen table.

"six," Donna said after a minute of looking at the presents. "we can wrap them if you want to get some rest. I know you're really tired."

"no I'm okay," Mike said grabbing one of the presents.

"I still can't believe little Theo is turning sixteen," Donna said as she grabbed the mug with the number sixteen written on it.

"I know. they're all getting so big." Mike said thinking back to when all of his boys had been babies. "I miss them being little."

"yeah well you going to have another baby in the house in a couple of months."

"I know and I can't wait," Mike said as he finished wrapping one of the presents.

"I can't believe it's his sixteenth birthday tomorrow," Mike said as he and Harvey laid our Theo's presents for the next morning.

"I know," Harvey said looking up at the big balloons in his living room that read16. "it feels like he was only a baby yesterday."

"and now he's sixteen. they're all growing up so quick." Mike said as Harvey walked over to him.

"well were going to have a new baby soon," Harvey said as he wrapped his arms around Mike's waist placing his hands on Mike's baby bump.

"then this one is going to grow up really quick," Mike said placing his hands on top of Harvey's

"let's not think about that. where getting a new baby. just think about that."

"yeah a new baby."

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I have the rest of the story complete and I am planning on posting a new chapter every other day.

I hope you like this chapter and I would love to know what you think in the comments.

I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.

I take story suggestions and prompts on here in private messenger and on Tumblr, under the same name, if you have any story's you would like to see written.


	5. Chapter 5

"happy birthday to you." Mike, Harvey and the boys sang to Theo before he blew out the candles on his birthday breakfast pancakes.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" Harvey asked his son.

"it doesn't feel any different," Theo said kind of annoyed as his dad asked him that every year. "how does it feel to be 50."

"watch it." Harvey shot back just as jokingly to his son. "I'm not 50 yet."

"your fathers not 50 for another five months. ask him then." Mike told his son laughing when Harvey glared at him.

"you're the one that married an old man," Teddy told his dad jokingly.

"he wasn't an old man when I married him."

"I'm not an old man." Harvey shot back weakly.

"sure your not babe," Mike said tapping Harvey on the shoulder.

"if I'm an old man then like our son said you married an old man."

Mike just smiled before leaning over to give Harvey a quick kiss pulling away when Hunter made a puking noise.

"hey," Harvey said to his son as Mike pulled away.

"hurry up and eat your breakfast you have to get ready for school," Mike said pushing himself up.

"do I have to go to school?" Theo asked.

"no, you have to go to school," Harvey told him not looking up from his plate.

"but it's my birthday."

"You still have to go to school," Mike said from where he was standing next to the fridge.

"The quicker you go to school the quicker you get home and can have some fun," Harvey told his son also standing up.

"I know I know."

"What time do you want me at yours?" Donna asked walking into Harvey's office.

"Mike said everyone needs to be there by six. but you can come earlier." Harvey told Donna looking up from his laptop.

"what have you guys got planned?" Donna asked sitting down opposite Harvey.

"Just dinner. Theo's going out with his friends this weekend. Mike's planning on cooking Theo's favourite meal and dessert."

"That sounds nice. I have something I need to do before I can come to yours but I should be at yours by half five. I want to spend as much time with my nephews as I can."

"okay and as much as I love talking to you Donna I really need to finish my work," Harvey said when a notification popped up on his laptop and he remembered all of the work he had.

"of course," Donna said standing back up and walking back over to her desk.

"Thanks for the present aunt Donna," Theo said after he had opened his limited-edition Marvel comic he had wanted for years.

"of course. anything for you." Donna said as Theo pulled him in for a hug.

"You can go and hang with your friend in the living room now," Mike said after Theo had pulled away from the hug noticing how he looked like he just wanted to leave.

"Thanks," Theo shouted as he walked out of the room.

"you need any help with the cooking?" Donna asked.

"I will probably need help at some point. but for now I'm good."

"where's Harvey?" Donna asked only just realising that she hadn't seen her boss since she arrived at his apartment.

"doing some last-minute work in his office."

"of course he is."

"can you go and get him? tell him he needs to come out and help." Mike asked knowing that he would never be able to do everything on his own.

"Sure," Donna said standing up and making her way down the hall to Harvey's office.

"come in," Harvey said when Donna knocked on the door.

"your pregnant husband needs your help getting your sons birthday dinner set up," Donna said a little annoyed that Harvey had left Mike to do all of the work on his own.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to finish this," Harvey said not looking up at Donna.

"no your going to stop now and come and help Mike," Donna said pushing the folder shut.

"I'm going to be five minutes Donna," Harvey said trying to get the folder open again.

"your pregnant husband is out there trying to get everything ready for your sons birthday and you're in here doing work. you need to get there and help." Donna said in a tone that Harvey knew meant that there was no arguing with her about it.

Harvey just stood up walking around his desk before saying. "don't moan at me tomorrow when I don't have all the work done." before walking past Donna and out of his office. "Donna said you needed my help."

"Yeah. can you hang up the birthday banner. we forgot to do it last night, and I can't do it." Mike told Harvey turning around from where is he was looking in the fridge.

"where is the banner?" Harvey asked as Donna walked into the kitchen.

"in the cupboard where all of the decorations are," Mike said pointing to the door on the other side of the kitchen.

"I need to hang it in the dining room right?" Harvey asked walking over to the cupboard.

"Yeah," Mike said before going back to finishing the dinner.

"so what are you getting up to with your friends at the weekend?" Donna asked Theo as they eat dinner.

"were just going out. nothing special." Theo told her not having any clue what was going on as his friends were trying to surprise him.

"really nothing special?" Rachel asked shocked knowing that the last thing her nephew would want was to not make a big deal about his birthday. "you love your birthday, you love making a big deal out of it."

"his friends are planning a surprise for him." Mike but in. "no one knows whats going on."

"you and papa aren't even going to be there, do you really need to know what's going on?" Theo asked having told his parents that he didn't want them at his party this year.

"I know I would still like to know what's going on though," Mike told Theo hating not knowing what his son was going to do for his birthday.

"dad it's my sixteenth I don't need my parent's there," Theo argued back annoyed that they were having this conversation again especially on his birthday.

"and I promised I wasn't going to be there."Mike shot back.

"maybe let's just enjoy tonight and finish this tomorrow," Harvey suggested not wanting to have to hear this argument again.

"yes of course, it's your birthday lets not ruin it." Mike smiled softly at his son.

"did you have a good birthday?" Mike asked Theo after everyone had left.

"yeah it was really nice dad. thanks." Theo stood up from his place on the sofa and walked over to were his dad was placing his birthday cards on the fireplace. "I'm going to go and sort out all of my presents."

"you do that," Mike said with a smile watching his son walk out of this living room.

"We did good with that one." Harvey said shocking MIke as he slid his arms around his waist. "at least so far. we still have at least two years to mess it up."

"We did do pretty good." Mike agreed.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and I would love to know what you think in the comments.

I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.

I take story suggestions and prompts on here in private messenger and on Tumblr, under the same name, if you have any story's you would like to see written.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really am starting to regret ever letting you touch me," Mike told Harvey as he struggled to get comfortable in his office chair.

"It takes two to make a baby." Harvey pointed out starting to regret walking into Mike's office.

"I know. that's why I regret ever letting you touch me." Mike shot back still unable to get comfortable. "my back is killing me."

"do you want to go and work in my office. you can sit on the sofa in there while you do your work."

"no I can't. in case you can tell I kind of have something in the way. plus I wouldn't even be able to get comfortable in there." Mike told Harvey with a sigh trying to push himself up. "can you help me here please?"

"you know you could start your maternity leave now if you really wanted." Harvey pointed out.

"no I want to be able to take more time off after the baby's here," Mike said as Harvey helped him stand up. "I just need to keep moving the baby seems to hate it when I sit still for too long."

"I just came to let you know that we have a meeting with a client in half an hour," Havey said as Mike started pacing his office. "I can deal with it on my own if you don't feel up to it."

"I can do it, Harvey. I can still do my work. I'm only eight months pregnant, not dying."Mike said annoyed at Harvey.

"I know your not I'm just trying to make things easier for you," Harvey said getting pretty fed up.

"if I don't feel up to doing anything I will let me know." Mike placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder feeling a little bad about snapping at Harvey, but only a little.

"good," Harvey said placing his hand on top of Mike's. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I know but I haven't been comfortable in months and I'm not going to be comfortable until this baby is here," Mike told his husband with a sigh.

"and I just want to help you any way I can. you are carrying my baby and I want to help you." Harvey said pulling Mike into a hug.

"I know you do Harvey, just sometimes it's a bit much. and I just need to feel like everything is normal." Mike sighed into Harvey's shoulder. "I already love this baby but sometimes being pregnant is a bit much and I just want to forget I am."

"then tonight why don't we ask Donna if she can look after the kids tonight and go and stay in a hotel and just forget," Harvey suggested pulling away so he could look Mike in the face. "one night away just the two of use."

"We haven't done that in years." Mike smiled leaning up slightly to give Harvey a quick kiss. "we obviously can't totally forget I'm pregnant but it still sounds pretty nice."

"good. I'll go talk to Donna to get her to book the hotel then I'll meet you for our meeting." Harvey said as he reluctantly pulled away from Mike.

"okay. thanks." Mike smiled watching Harvey walk out of his office really looking forward to that night.

"thank you for doing this," Mike said to Harvey from where he was lying on the bed.

"It has been pretty nice." Harvey agreed walking over to his husband. "I had forgotten how good life is without kids."

"it amazing." Mike agreed. "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"neither would i." Harvey finally reached the bed and leaned down to kiss his husband. "now how about we get up to something else you don't get to do as much with kids."

"lets." Mike agreed pulling Harvey back down for a kiss.

"last night was good," Mike said sleepily the next morning as he looked over at a naked Harvey.

"last night was amazing." Harvey walked back over to the bed with a glass of water handing it to Mike.

"last night was tiring but amazing." Mike agreed to grabbing the water from Harvey and taking a sip. "I do kind of miss the kids though."

"yeah I do kind of miss the kids two." Harvey sat down on the bed next to Mike taking the glass back from him and also taking a sip.

"you know were not going to get any alone time for ages in like two months."

"I know. which is why me and Donna were thinking that at some point in the next few weeks we go away just the two of us for a whole weekend, not just one night."

"yeah I would love that but don't make it to far away because I don't want to go away any were near my due date. all the of my last pregnancy I went into labour early." Mike reminded Harvey. "so make it sooner rather than later."

"got it." Harvey leaned down to kiss Mike quickly. "your baby shower is next weekend so the weekend after."

"yeah." Mike smiled. "sixteen years ago who would have thought this would be our life?"

"definitely not me." Harvey agreed even though he was extremely happy about the way his life had turned out.

"thank you for last night and today," Mike said as he and Harvey laid down in their own bed at home.

"anything," Harvey told Mike. "I enjoyed it two."

"last night was just what I needed. a night where no one treated me like the only thing I was is pregnant. a night where I could just be Mike Ross again, not pregnant Mike Ross." Mike grabbed one of Harvey's hand never more happy to have him as his husband.

"well, you deserved it. you've already carried four of my kids and you're doing it all over again. your really amazing and if one night were you don't have to act like your pregnant was what you needed then that's what I'm going to give you." Harvey placed the hand that wasn't in Mike's on the side of his baby bump.

"I love it when you show your soft side." Mike kissed Harvey quickly before saying. "and I would do all of it all over again."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and I would love to know what you think in the comments.

I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.

I take story suggestions and prompts on here in private messenger and on Tumblr, under the same name, if you have any story's you would like to see written.


End file.
